helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Yuuka
|image = BUS20wO.jpg |caption = Maeda Yuuka, November 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2004-2011 |agency = (2004-2011) |label = (2004-2011) |mcolor = Pink |debutsingle = aMa no Jaku |lastsingle = Please Miniskirt Postwoman! |generation = 1st Generation |join = April 4, 2009 |graduate = December 31, 2011 |days = 2 Years, 8 Months, 27 Days |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |graduate1 = March 27, 2010 |days1 = 5 Years, 9 Months, 8 Days |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Egg, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, High-King, Shugo Chara Egg!, Lilpri, Mobekimasu |autograph = }}Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) is a former Japanese idol under Hello! Project as member of S/mileage. She joined Hello! Project in 2004 as one of the first members of Hello Pro Egg, and was later added to sub-units High-King and Shugo Chara Egg!. Maeda debuted in 2009 as a member of S/mileage. On December 31, 2011, Maeda graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project and retired from entertainment. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Maeda Yuuka was born on December 28, 1994 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2004 Maeda Yuuka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside 29 other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Maeda received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2005 In October 2005, Maeda became one of the founding members of Hello Pro Egg group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. They debuted at Morning Musume's enviromental Culture Festival 2005. 2006 In 2006, Maeda continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert Country Musume LIVE 2006 ~Shibuya des Date~. In March, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai's blog opened and in July their first song was announced, "Minna no Ki". On August 22, Tomoiki went to do tree-planting activities at PLANT A TREE farm and herb garden in Yamanashiken. In September, Maeda performed "Minna no Ki" with Tomoiki at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2006 and were backing dancers to Morning Musume’s Kusumi Koharu. Also she released a single in a mini-unit known as Paretto. 2007 From April 12 to April 22, Maeda appeared in the stage play Soto wa Shiroi Haru no Kumo.Official Gekijyo Page From September 21 to September 30, Maeda appeared in the stage play Ekubo ~people song alongside Furukawa Konatsu.Official Gekijyo Page Maeda also took part in a television show Chao.TV. Maeda appeared as a part of Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2007. 2008 In 2008, Maeda received her first proper Hello! Project role when she was selected to become part of the new unit, High-King, alongside important Hello! Project singers such as Morning Musume's Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina. The group was created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming rendition of Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella", titled Cinderella the Musical. The group's debut single, "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)", was released on June 11 and attained a peak rank of #6. Maeda was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello Pro Egg unit alongside Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. She released two singles with the group until she graduated from the group along with Wada and Fukuda. In April, Maeda took part in another musical, Bijogi Junction. Maeda, along with the original Shugo Chara Egg! joined the cast of Shugo Chara! the Musical. She played the main role of Hinamori Amu. 2009 On April 4, Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group, later named S/mileage,"エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009-05-11."Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-05-08 was in the works.Tsunku. "新ユニット" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. The members listed were Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". From November 11 to 19, Maeda starred in Koisuru Hello Kitty alongside the other S/mileage members and Mano Erina. 2010 In May, Meada and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello Pro Egg in the Hello! Project spring concert. 2011 On October 24, it was announced that Maeda would be retiring from the entertainment industry in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for an entrance exam for college. Maeda, who had been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation in April 2009, commented: “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger”. Producer Tsunku♂ also commented: “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing”. Maeda concluded with the promotional activities for her last single "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" which was released on December 28, her birthday. On December 31, she graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project, and retired from entertainment. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister. |-|Education= When Maeda Yuuka joined Hello Pro Egg in June 2004, she was a 4th year elementary school student. When she joined S/mileage in April 2009, she was a 3rd year middle school student. Maeda graduated from high school in March 2013. As of April 2014, she is currently in her second year of university. |-|Nicknames= *'Yuukarin' (ゆうかりん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Yuuka' (ゆうか): Second official nickname, given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) *'Nicknames:' Yuukarin (ゆうかりん), Yuuka (ゆうか) *'Birthday:' *'Height:' 160cm (5'3") *'Birthplace:' Chiba prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Hello Pro Egg member **2009-04-04: S/mileage member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-12-31: Graduated *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Member **2011-12-31: Retired *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'S/mileage Color:' ** Pink (2009-2011) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2009) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2009) **S/mileage (2009–2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) **High-King (2008) **Lilpri (2010–2011) |-|Q&A= *'Close friends:' Saho Akari, Noto Arisa, Yutoku Ayumi *'Hobbies:' Looking at the sky and listening to music *'Pets:' Haru (dog), Aochan (hamster), three turtles, goldfish, carp. *'Special skills:' Piano, penmanship. *'Favorite H!P song:' "Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~" *'Favorite character:' Stitch *'Favorite tree:' Cherry tree *'Favorite sport:' Basketball *'Favorite thing:' Dogs, hamsters, cheese omelette, salmon *'Favorite color:' Red, black, white, pink *'Disliked food:' Durian, spicy food *'Dislikes:' Ghosts Discography Solo DVDs *2010.08.04 Maeda Yuuka Junpaku *2012.02.15 See You-karin ~Special Making Edition~ Publications Solo Photobooks #2010.07.23 Maeda Yuuka 15sai (前田憂佳 15才) #2011.12.20 See You-karin Magazines *2010.04.27 Radio Bangumi (with Fukuda Kanon) *2011.09.22 UTB+ Vol.4 (with Suzuki Airi & Sayashi Riho) Works Film *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使 〜マーメイドスマイル〜) (as Shimabukuro Yuka) TV Programs *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2012 Hanasaka Times (花咲かタイムズ) (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011 S/mile Factory *2011 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) TV Dramas *2006.07.31 がきんちょ～リターン・キッズ～ (Gakincho ~Return Kids~) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 5nengo no Love Letter (5年後のラブレター) (as young Shimura Nao) Anime *2010–2011 (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Takeshiro Layla) Theater *2007 Soto wa Shiroi Haru no Kumo (外は白い春の雲) *2007 Ekubo ~people song~ (えくぼ～people song～) *2008 Biyoji Junction (美女木ジャンクション) *2009 Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ *2009 Shugo Chara! (as Hinamori Amu) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty Radio *2010–2011 FIVE STARS Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as a back-up dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as a back-up dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as a back-up dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as a back-up dancer) Rankings *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html Trivia *Eats rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her hair. *Her favorite spot is the balcony at school. *She is the second S/mileage member to retire, in order to focus on their education, after Ogawa Saki. *She shares the same last name as BEYOOOOONDS member Maeda Kokoro, former Hello! Project soloist Maeda Yuki, and former Hello Pro Egg member Maeda Irori. See Also *Gallery:Maeda Yuuka *Gallery:S/mileage 1st Generation *List:Maeda Yuuka Discography Featured In *List:Maeda Yuuka Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *S/mileage Official Website (archived) *Official Blog (archived) cs:Maeda Yuuka es:Maeda Yuuka Category:ANGERME Category:1994 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Members from Chiba Category:High-King Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Blood Type B Category:2011 Departures Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Lilpri Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:December Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Hachama Category:Capricorn Category:Maeda Yuuka Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:ANGERME Graduates Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Retired Category:Dog